The Seven Sinful Encounters
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Seven deadly sins, seven sexy times. - Written for the Lenny Week - Rating for suggested sexuality (nothing graphic)


**A/N: This was written for the second theme of the Lenny Week. I've been wanting to write on the seven deadly sins and L/P for a while, and the prompt "sexy times" seemed highly appropriate. **

**These little snippets are not in chronological order, and some are taken directly from the show while others aren't.**

**Finally, I didn't have time to get this beta-read and I apologize for the mistakes you're bound to find here.**

* * *

_**I. Gluttony**_

"Where are you going?"

"Kitchen."

Leonard doesn't make much of it, not until Penny walks back into his bedroom, a can of whipped cream in hand.

"I'd propose you some," she says, hopping back in bed with him, "but with your lactose intolerance and all of that…"

She brings the can to her mouth before suddenly stopping.

"What? Did you suddenly get lactose intolerant too?" asks Leonard, laughing a little at his own joke.

She looks at him for a few seconds, as if she's trying to decipher him, and Leonard suddenly wonders if she's going to break up with him because his jokes are stupid. He works himself into a panic, and just when he's about to beg her not to leave him, she shrugs.

"Nah. Was just thinking, whipped cream on its own is a bit sad."

"There's strawberries in the f—"

There's suddenly cream all over his nipples, and then her tongue licks one clean and then the other, and Leonard smiles, thinking he quite likes where this is heading.

_**II. Pride**_

"You just talk complete rot all the time and it's killing me that you won't even admit it."

"_I_ won't even admit it? Please, Leonard! If I wanted to date an ego-maniac I'd go out with Sheldon!"

"What?"

"Of course I'm not going to date Sheldon! I'm just saying, it's good that you feel proud of yourself, but really, you're taking it too far!"

There's a silence, until Leonard admits: "I thought you'd like Take Charge Leonard. I'm sorry."

Penny softens. "I like Take Charge Leonard. I have trouble accepting Dictator Leonard, though."

And before the awkward moment can really settle, she winks: "The area in which I like Take Charge Leonard the most is the bedroom."

And really, who is he to deny her?

_**III. Envy**_

"Where are we going?"

"To my bedroom, so I can take everything off but those glasses." Silence. "And maybe the boots."

Penny giggles as she follows him into his room, her arms tangled with his, their breath already mingling as his lips press against hers. In no time, her cardigan's on the floor, somewhere by the door, and his hoodie joins it a few seconds later. Leonard always finds it hot, seeing their clothes bundle together in a pile, and he would take a moment to admire them if he didn't have more pressing matters at hand.

Later, when they're sprawled naked on his bed, she looks at him from behind those damn glasses of hers and Leonard feels like the happiest person in the world.

"You should be envious of Alex more often," he says, and Penny growls.

"No, absolutely not. She's never to be mentioned when we're in bed together."

Leonard just laughs. That's the best he can do for now, although he does intend to prove her again and again that Penny really doesn't need to be worried about Alex.

_**IV. Wrath**_

"I swear to God I'm going to kill her!"

Chuckling, Leonard turns on his desk chair toward the door where his girlfriend obviously just entered.

"Hello to you too, P—"

He stops dead in his tracks at the view of Penny's broken nose and blackened eyes. He's on his feet in less than two seconds, and by her side in less than one.

"Wow Penny, what happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you want me to take care of it? I know a lot of things about bruises, with all those bullies and stuff…"

Penny's still furious, though.

"It's Amy," she spats, and Leonard only answers "No."

It's not a question. It's an affirmation, because there is no way in hell that Amy Farrah Fowler did _this_.

"What, are you doubting me?" she growls, and Leonard realizes he forgot the centenarian rule that says "Never disagree with your girlfriend."

"No, of course not."

She rambles about Amy and Bernadette and Howard and Sheldon and he realizes that everything is tied to this stupid parking spot story.

"And now I just look so ugly."

The centenarian rule be damned. "No you don't."

She looks at him like he's mocking her, and Leonard blushes, but that's okay, because for the first time since she entered his apartment, she doesn't look angry anymore.

"You couldn't look ugly even if you tried. You're perfect."

And then she's kissing him, long and hard and firm, and she takes him to his bedroom, and Leonard kisses her bruises and her wrath away.

_**V. Sloth**_

Penny's been asking him to go out all week long, but Leonard's decided on Monday that he'd have a lazy week, and he really couldn't be bothered going out. Cinema, restaurant, karaoke… he has them all from the couch, really. After all, it's not exactly every week that Sheldon Cooper goes meet his girlfriend's family and that Leonard has the apartment all to himself, and he's really set on enjoying it.

He's about to launch _Vincent and the Doctor _(what best to celebrate laziness than an adventure set in the South of France?) when there's a knock on his door. He hasn't even asked who it is that Penny's already in, wearing nothing but a silky, trimmed with lace, pale pink negligee. Her nipples are showing through the fabric, and Leonard gulps as Penny spins, showing of her assets.

"Bought that yesterday," she says. "Tried dozens of them before deciding on this one. You wouldn't know, since you were too lazy to come with me to Victoria's Secret. It's a shame really."

"You know what," he says after a few seconds of a pregnant silence, "I just came to the conclusion that sloth is overrated. I propose we just forget it and go be active in the bedroom."

Penny looks like she's considering it for a few seconds, before she says "Nope. I'm suddenly feeling very lazy."

And with that, she's out, back into her own flat.

"I really am an asthmatic dumbass."

_**VI. Greed**_

"It's kind of really hot, you know."

Penny cocks an eyebrow at Leonard, clearly wondering what is supposed to be "kind of really hot" at the moment (Leonard has to concede, eating leftovers in front of _Who wants to be a Millionaire? _Is not exactly the kind of romantic evening a girl dreams of, but then again, Penny knew what she was getting into, dating him, didn't she?)

Feeling a need for clarification, he adds: "You, wearing the one true ring."

Penny glances down her shirt, where the ring is resting on her skin, dangling from a chain.

"What's so special about that ring anyway?" she asks, clearly not impressed.

"It's from the actual _Lord of the Rings _movie, Penny! What's not special about it?"

She eyes him for a few seconds. "You want to keep it to yourself and not share it with the guys, don't you?"

There really is no need to lie. "Obviously."

She grins when she says "You're so greedy, Leonard."

He nearly wants to defend himself, but then again, it's the one ring to rule them all, and he guesses that yes, he's probably a bit greedy for it.

"I guess it kind of belongs to you," Penny says, "with it having rested between your girlfriend's breasts and all that."

Leonard grins. "See, really hot."

He gets up from the couch next, and takes her hand in his. "Come here," he says, and he can tell that Penny knows where this is headed. But can he really be faulted for wanting to see his girlfriend only wearing the ring?

_**VII. Lust**_

"You know," Leonard says, "Rory Williams and Amy Pond conceived River Song in the TARDIS."

Penny blinks, and Leonard realizes what he just said, and panics that she got the wrong idea. Although he does want to have children with her, one day. They'll be smart and beautiful, but they're not for now, are they?

"What I meant is, I hope you didn't forget your pill or anything, because the last thing we need is a little Time Lady strutting around Los Robles."

"This is a photo booth, Leonard. I think Los Robles Avenue's safe."

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah, well keep saying and you won't have to worry about having sex in the TARDIS anymore."

"No, no, that's fine." And then, a few seconds later: "So what you're saying is, my intelligence is a turn on, and science-fiction is a turn off."

Penny just kisses him on the mouth, before murmuring, her lips brushing against his: "Tell me about the theory of relativity again?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

And boy, does he explain her the theory of relativity. He's Einstein tonight, after all. He's got a reputation to live to.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review, please. It makes my day :)**


End file.
